1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet head and an inkjet recording apparatus
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet recording apparatus known in the art forms an image on a recording medium by ejecting ink at controlled timing from a plurality of nozzles formed in an inkjet head. Examples of ink ejection methods often used include a piezoelectric method which ejects ink from a nozzle communicating with an ink storing pressure chamber in accordance with variations of the pressure inside the pressure chamber varied with changes of voltage applied to a piezoelectric element provided on a wall surface of the pressure chamber via a driving circuit, and a thermal method which pushes out ink with bubbles generated in an ink channel when ink is heated by a heater provided at a nozzle end and powered by a driving circuit, for example.
Also known is an inkjet head configured to include a plurality of cascade-connected driving circuits. Further known is a technology which provides a storage unit such as a register in each of driving circuits, and ejects ink based on various settings stored in each of the storage units. For example, JP 2006-240048 A discloses a technology which stores nozzle driving voltage waveform pattern data in registers of driving circuits as data corresponding to pixel data, selects appropriate driving voltage waveform pattern data in accordance with pixel data for an image at the time of formation of the image, and ejects ink by applying driving voltage in correspondence with the selected driving voltage waveform pattern data.
For allowing operation of a plurality of driving circuits based on identical settings, identical setting data needs to be written to each of the storage units of the plurality of driving circuits. However, there occurs in some cases such a problem that not identical data has been written to each of the storage units. When the storage units contain different data, the plurality of driving circuits operate based on different settings.